My other half
by nekoxxxchan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha a business tycoon and a wounded man who has finally found a cure for his misery . Will his sadistic way come in between him and his happiness or will he find love and peace at last.
1. chapter 1

Firstly I want to apologise for updating after such a long time . And I want to thank "asasi" and "silviaw" for reviewing . Thank you for your support.

So here is chapter two I hope you like it

Disclaimer : I Do not own Naruto or any of its characters .

Chapter 2 : ' Tomatoes'

Hinata was having a hard time keeping her breath steady . Hell she was standing outside Uchiha Sasuke's cabin and he has already rejected nearly half of the women , all of them being far more prettier and confident looking than her .

God knows what kind of a secretary he is looking for.

" Ms Hyuga !! You can go in now ", came the receptionist's voice and Hinata politely thanked her and knocked the door . She stood patiently waiting .

' I wonder what's taking so long ' she thought playing with the hem of her shirt when she hear a "come in" .

The voice sent chills down her spine , it was so...so deep and authoritative .

Meekly she opened the door , gathered all her courage and entered , but the view made her heart stop.

oh no...

Staring at her was Uchiha Sasuke in his full glory . His hair dishevelled , jacket off and the top three buttons of his shirt undone exposing his perfectly toned chest .

'Oh my god , Oh my god , I'm gonna faint !!!' Hinata almost panicked , almost because she was desperate for this job . She stood there at the entrance and tried to calm herself

' i need to stay calm , I can do this , Hinata think of your sister ' she told herself .

You can't faint !!

"G-Good morning ", she greeted with a strained smile and red face.

The man in front of her look confused . 'Am i poorly dressed ?' , she thought but then his expression change and settled for a wicked one and damn Sasuke Uchiha looked hot with that expression.

"You know ", she heard her if-she-is-lucky-enough-to-pass-the-interview-then boss start ," You look like a tomato , and I love eating tomatoes " he said smirking and she smiled a little and turned redder , a little confused too .

'Maybe he wants to start a casual conversation?' She though and decided to participate in it.

"O-Oh is t-that so? What i-is your favourite dish if may I a-ask ,"

He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her and then his smirk grew wider .

" I like them raw " he said licking his lips and staring at her with those dark brown eyes

Thump

She fainted

There goes her chance of getting a job , sigh , poor Hinata .

Again a hundred apologies for such a late update .

So

here is chapter two . Please tell me how it is . And please please please review

Please I am new here if I won't know my mistakes I won't be able to improve .

You can also tell me how you want their I'm interaction to be and how you want to chapters to proceed also

So please review and point out my mistake or tell me how you felt about this chapter .

Love you all


	2. chapter 2

I want to apologise deeply for such a late update . My finals are near so I will not be able to update soon . ( i hope i get good marks *prays*)

still moving on i want to thank all the people who reviewed . It really motivates me to continue . so pl pl review even if its as a guest . love you all .

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

xxxx

Chapter 3:

 _'you think I'm kind ? well your hired'_

 **xxxxxxx**

Sasuke stared at the sleeping girl on his couch . It was nearly nine in the evening and everyone has left , he to was tired from all those interviews he has taken . Resting his head on back of his chair he picked up her resume and opened it .

He was sure that he would never get a decent secretary who knows how to do her job and won't try to seduce him.

But it seems like God has shown mercy on him even though he doesn't believe in him.

This girl Hinata is not only a pass out from Konoha High but has all the required qualifications for being a perfect secretary.

And she is pleasant to look at too.

Her heart shaped face , big sliver eyes with a hint lavender , her long indigo hair and her plump lips . He couldn't say much about her figure because of the granny cloths but she was petite and with her shy nature she won't flirt with him .

And that means for the first time he could do the flirting without getting stalked for the rest of this life .

He was brought back to reality by a soft moan which came from the sleeping women .

 _looks like his new little secretary is awake ,_ he thought as a smirk adorned his features .

 **xxxxxx**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes .

Hmm. She was in a room on a couch and all her cloths were still where they should be .

Well...

Everything looked alright before she noticed that it was not her room .

Hell it was not even a room it was someone's office !

she hurriedly got up and straightened herself.

"well you're awake "

she heard the voice , her eyes looked around and rested on its owner.

oh God

she is so not getting this job .

she fainted ! and slept ! for god knows how long in her supposed to be boss's office !

And he was watching her sleep !

Wait ...

who put her on the couch ? did he...

Oh god

Already embarrassed to her limit , Hinata just wanted to go home .

With a shaky voice and face red like a ' tomato ',she looked at him.

"A-ano what time is it ?"

"9:30"

"O-oh"

Sasuke got up from his position and made his way towards her , she shifted back a little when he came infront of her and look at him confused .

"Miss Hyuga", He started "I looked at your resume while you were asleep and I think you will be suitable to be my secretary and will be able to serve this company properly .

"your Hired "

He took her limp arm and shook her hand while she looked at him stunned .

 _'I'm hired ? b-but how , i destroyed the interview, fainted, slept on his couch for so long and still he hired me ?_

 _Maybe I was wrong about him '_

Hinata smiled brightly . she finally got a job ! and now she can send her sister back to school . she calmed herself before she faints again , this time from joy.

"T-thank you Uchiha-sama you a-are very kind . I will p-prove to be worthy of your t-trust.

Sasuke looked at her , his smirk gone and a frown took its place ' _Kind ? Him? what a foolish girl '_ he thought.

Hinata bowed and with polite good night started making her way toward the door when her boss stopped her .

"Miss Hyuga i will be droping you home ", he told her as he picked up her belongings and proceeded towards the exit .

 _'He will show her how kind he is ' ._

 **xxxxxxx**

Hello readers

I accidentally deleted the first chapter of this fic . which was Sasuke's side of story.

it was about how he was dealing with the interviews.

The women he was interviewing before Hinata came were all dumb and were trying to seduce him . they were trying all sorts of cheap trickery to get into his pants . But he is not that kind of man and he hates women who degrade themselves so he rejected them all.

After rejecting another one of those women he was resting and waiting for the next candidate when heard a soft knock on the door and was a little surprised as all the other women just barged nearly naked.

ok so that was the summary of the first chapter for those who didn't read it .

I wanted to write it again but I can't remember what I wrote and the story seems fine without it .

I will try writing it after i complete this fic.

so please read and review

please **_REVIEW PLEASE._**


	3. chapter 3

Hello everyone I am sooo sorry for such a late update but

I AM OUT OF IDEAS !! (T - T)

yes please help me . please review and give me some ideas on how you want

this fic to continue cause I'm stuck

 **xxxx**

 **Disclaimer :** do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

 **xxxx**

Chapter 4 : _Your strange_

Hinata sat silently as her new boss drove her home . Seriously it was very kind of him to do this . she wasn't expecting him to be like this judging from his reputation but looks like all those rumours were wrong .

she smiled .' _You really can't judge a book by its cover '._

While Hinata was in her happy world Sasuke was giving her a strange look .

 _What the hell is she smiling for ._ He thought as he stared at her , his eyes soon roaming all over her . He had to admit she was very pleasant to look at .

He smirk as he imagined all the time he will be spending ogling that body.

And now noticing his smirk it was Hinata's turn to give him a strange look .

 _What's with that smirk_

 **xxxx**

I hope you guys likes that but that's all i got . when i sat down to write the next chapter i realised that i was OUT OF IDEAS !!! .

So basically i want you guys to give me suggestions on how i should continue or how you want this fanfiction to go on .

Please **review** or **PM** me your ideas because I'm blank for this one

 **Please review**

please :(


	4. chapter 4

Hello everyone here is the next chapter . I hope you enjoy it .

Also i would like to thank HinaHime for her review . Thank you so much , now i have some ideas because of you :)

And I would like to request to the others to review too its such a motivation to write .

ok now on with the story

 **xxxx**

Chapter : _Tardiness is a bad trait_

 _ **xxxx**_

Hinata ran as fast as her tiny feet could take her . She was late for her work and she couldn't even blame it on anything .

 _Great job Hinata , late for the first day of work even when your boss was kind enough to drop you home HIMSELF !_

She repeatedly scolded herself for oversleeping as she dashed through the double doors of the Uchiha industries main building.

Hurriedly she went up to the receptionist who gave her a sour face when asked for her ID card as Sasuke Uchiha's secretary .

 _She must be mad because of my tardiness . What kind of first impression i am making ._

Hinata thought as she made her way to her office .

If only she knew that the receptionist was mad at her because of her luck .

But Hinata being Hinata fails to see how lucky it is to be working as the secretary of the most desired bachelor of the business world

Sigh

Poor Poor Hinata .

 **xxxx**

Sasuke sat , taping his fingers on his table impatiently. His anger getting hard to control by the second .

He closed his eyes and tried to relax as he loosened his tie and ran his hands through his messy hair .

Great now he's stressing early in the morning because of that damned girl.

Just what kind of a person is late on the first day of their job !

Sigh ~

He shouldn't have hired her , atleast his ex-secretaries were on time even if all they did was mentally strip him naked .

Sasuke was just about to start preparing her job termination letter when the door of his office flung opened and what he saw changed his mind in seconds.

Standing infront of him was a very red , panting , sexy looking Hyuga in all her glory .

Her hair were tied in messy ponytail exposing her pale neck while her lips parted slightly as she panted .

And her white shirt stuck to her like a second skin due to all that sweat presenting all her beautiful curves to his eyes .

Sasuke's throat went dry at the sight .

His eyes were on her and now he couldn't take them off.

All his other secretaries looked no way near as good as she did even after all their efforts ! and she was not even trying to be sexy .

And somehow she still manages to look innocent !

Sasuke smirked deviously

Looks like he is gonna have fun punishing someone for their tardiness.

 **xxxx**

I hope you guys enjoyed this . I am open for suggestions and constructive criticism.

Also I was planning on making the next chapter on her punishment.

Just let me know what kind of punishment you guys want in tge reviews

and please **review**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here is the next chapter i hope you guys like it . I tried to make it longer so it might have some errors .

So moving on i hope you enjoy and please please review

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

* * *

"You are late My Hyuga . Mind if I ask the reason for such tardiness? ",Sasuke said as he made his way towards his new hot secretary.

Hinata stood ashamed . What could she say ? she over slept ? . She was so getting fired today and when everyone will know about it ,she will again be the victim if their mockery.

Her life sucked !

Seeing her lost in thoughts Sasuke assumed she was thinking of a proper excuse . Maybe the real reason is too lame to tell .

Maybe she overslept .

He thought and inwardly chuckled .Yeah that must be it . He could totally imagine her waking up late and stumbling here and there in a rush to get ready .

"Ms Hyuga , I am letting it go this time because it's your first day but i don't want a repeat of this ,am I clear " .Sasuke said to save her from any further humiliation and him from dealing with a faint secretary .

Again. sigh ~~

Hinata beamed with happiness hearing him "Y-Yes sir , It won't happen again .", She replied with a sigh of relief .

She wasn't getting fired today ? Well not that she was complaining but...

Her boss is truly a very kind person.

She smiled brightly at him and was about to leave his office with a quick thank you , ready to show him that he didn't made a mistake hiring her . but he stopped her.

" Do you know where you'll be working ?" , Sasuke asked confused . He didn't remember giving her a tour .

He looked at her for an answer and her blank expression answered him well . He rolled his eyes .

 _' And i thought i didn't hired a stupid girl this time_ '

" Ms Hyuga , you'll be working here in the same office with me so that you are present to fulfill all my needs " He said fully aware of the effects his words will have on her .

Hinata blinked at her boss stupidity before her brain finally processed his words .

Work here with him in the same room !

The mere thought made her dissy . She could barely spent five to ten minutes under his scrutinising stare , working in the same roome would mean she will surely damage her brain with all that blood rushing to her head!

But there wasn't anything she could do . She really did need a job.

xxx

Sasuke looked up from his file and smirked at the scene before him .He really did hired a cute secretary.

Hinata was currently trying to work the files that Sasuke has given her on her desk which was on the far right corner of his office and was occasionally dropping papers and banging her head in the desk while picking them up.

In short she was suffering !

She didn't had any problem with the location , the office was very airy with large windows.

Her one and only problem was her boss who now has made it a habit to stare at her fumbling with her work and then secretly chuckle.

It wouldn't have been a problem if it would have been someone else . Anyone else would have been labelled as jerks and would have added in her ignore list in seconds .

But him ! He is just too Hot for that!

Yes our little Hinata had developed a tiny crush on her boss in just two days and she blamed his looks and his "kind heart" for that .

In her opinion he was very handsome and down right hot but also judging by her interactions with him , he had proven to be a very kind person .

And that was a trait that Hinata considered very rare and admired the most .

If only little Hinata knew about the fact that Uchiha's can be very deceptive

sigh~~

xxx

After completing her assignment Hinata risked a glance towards her boss and her breath hitched .

He was openly staring at her like...like

she's his meal !

And boy he looked hungry.

Hinata's face turned scarlet and she quickly averted her eyes from him and tried to steady her breathing fully aware of the fact that he was still stareing at her .

She looked out of the window and was shocked .

Its already this late ! what time is it !

Shw looked at the clock panicked . It's 10 pm !

she hurriedly got of her desk and packed all her stuff with her boss still watching her every movement , but this time , with a smirk on his face

 _'I wonder what he's thinking about ..._

 _maybe about...um...me ?_

 _NO NO ! stupid Hinata having bad thoughts about her boss !'_

After scolding herself she walked up to Sasuke and handed him the file which he took from her hand with a 'hm'.

Sasuke opened the file that Hinata had handed him . He have to say he was impressed , not only all the required details were present in it but also it was presented in a very systemic manner .

"A-Ano Uchiha-sama ?" He heard his secretary and looked up urging her to comtinue .

"Can i leave n-now it's already 10 ?"

Leave ? He smirked at her question . She thought she was leaving ? Stupid girl

"Miss Hyuga "He said while loosening his tie " I remember you being late today for work and even though you said you won't repeat this act of tardiness again I have decided to give you a punishment just to fair to the other employees"

He pinned her with his eyes and then continued .

" You will be working overnight today.

with me "

Hinata turned pale and then in 0.00009 seconds her brain played a series of questionable images of her boss and herself indulging in questionable activities and then just in 0.0000000637 seconds she turned crimson and then she...

Fainted ~~sigh~~

Even Sasuke can't prevent the inevitable

and who knew Hinata could be a pervert

* * *

So this was chapter and I know that you all wanted a lemon but its a little too early for that I think i should develope the story a little ?

And as this story will not contain a lemon for a while I have changed it's rating to T .

But the next chapter will be a little steamy

And please please review people


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata sat at her desk proof reading another document . she was very uncomfortable , Sasuke by now had his coat off along with his tie , and top 3 buttons of his shirt were undone .

Oh God he looked good .

she was glancing at him for time to time and her face was scarlet red .

what was wrong with her today . ok he boss is probably the hottest man on this planet but so what! Hinata get yourself together !!!!!

She checked her watch . What ! it had been only an hour !

She sighed and got back to work it was going to be a long night hope he boss dont catch her glancing at him and being weird

what she didnt knew was the reason Sasuke had his cloths off was her . He smirked as he saw he sigh .

He loved his new secretary .


End file.
